theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sage Newman
Sage Warner is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Kelly Sullivan. Storylines Sage first appears on October 28, as a mysterious woman who is following Chelsea Lawson. Sage watches Chelsea as she says goodbye to her presumed dead husband, Adam Newman in a chapel. Sage waits until Chelsea leaves and then she is seen walking into the chapel and retrieving the handkerchief Chelsea left there for Adam. Sage is later seen with Adam in an undisclosed location. She tells Adam that she anonymously have the hankerchief back to Chelsea. She also tells him Billy has moved in with Chelsea. Adam angrily pushes over a tray and tries to get up, but Sage tells him he has to take it easy since he is still recovering from surgery. Sage found Adam on the floor and helped him get back into bed. She told a guy that was helping this that us services were no longer required and payed him. Adam asked Sage to help him get back to his family, but Sage injected Adam with a sedative and promised he could see his family soon. Sage wheeled in Constance Bingham who thought that Adam was her grandson, Gabriel, who had helped Adam Newman escape the fire explosion. Adam was so adamant on getting home and insisted that the doctor take the bandages off his face. Sage had the doctor remove them and Adam looked in the mirror and realized he got plastic surgery. Constance claimed Adam Newman did not deserve to be saved. Constance and Sage arranged Adam a large meal in the cabin. Constance asked how it was and Adam (Gabriel) stated it was good but he's not big on the spinach. Constance was astonished because spinach was his (Gabriel's) favorite. Adam pretended to remember and ate some more. Adam kept wanted to leave so quickly and Sage tried to stop him insisting that he has to pretend to be her grandson if he wants to leave. Sage discovers Adam's half-brother, Nick Newman, stuck in a bear trap in the middle of the woods after he went to his cabin to get away. Sage comforts him and runs back to the cabin to get Adam. They both return and Sage tries to help him but Adam insists on not helping and leaving. Sage is confused, since Adam wanted to be less selfish and asked if he knew him and Adam admit that Nick is his half-brother. Sage rescued Nick and called 911. Adam got paranoid that Nick looked at him fearing that he recognized him, although Sage assured him that he couldn't because of his plastic surgery. After Nick is taken away in an ambulance. Adam decided to return to Genoa City. Sage tells him he can't and threatens to rat him out to the police. In the end, Adam makes a deal with Constance and Sage to go back to Genoa City for a day provided Sage goes with him. Adam agrees and returns to Genoa City with Sage. Meeting the residents of Genoa City Adam and Sage sat at the bar of the Genoa City Athletic Club while Chelsea was waiting for Billy to accompany her. Adam stared at Chelsea and Chelsea recognized him. Billy came to Chelsea and kissed her and had to leave. Sage accompanied Adam back to Genoa City where she ran into Nick at The Underground who deeply thanked her for rescuing him. Sage was pleasant and Nick asked her if there was a guy with her too and she claimed it was just a jogging friend when he was with jogging with her. She and Adam got a room at Genoa City Athletic Club. Adam shared his plans to reestablish himself as Gabriel Bingham and win Chelsea over. Sage went to meet Adam at Delia's roadside memorial, and ran into Billy and Chelsea. Sage claimed she lived down the street as an excuse. Sage overheard Billy introducing the deceased, Delia, to her new sister. Sage thought Chelsea might be pregnant. Sage sat down at the bar at The Athletic Club when Chelsea recognized her. Chelsea went up to her and confronted her, asking if she's following her. Sage claimed she doesn't know her and pretended to realize they did meet before at the park. Sage said she is renting an apartment at The Athletic Club so she'll be seeing her around often. Chelsea still didn't buy it. Sage called Adam, while he was sneaking around Billy and Chelsea's, informing him that Constance is sick and he needs to get home. Adam claimed he was home. Adam later got back to Constance's cabin and Sage told him Constance could be dying. Constance wanted to tell "Gabriel", one last thing that's very important. Gabriel's father commited suicide and Victor Newman killed him. Victor took over his business and he commited suicide. Sage and Adam walk in Chancellor Park while Sage tells him she's glad about one thing, he's not Gabriel Bingham, so he can get revenge on Victor. Adam told her he wanted to live his life again with Chelsea. Sage said if he wants to be Gabriel Bingham, he has to pretend to be Constance's grandson, or she'll turn him in. Adam ran off and Sage was angry yelling at him when Nick overheard and asked who was she yelling to. Sage just claimed she was having trouble with a friend. Sage told him somebody close to her was dying and then asked out loud why is she telling him this. Sage didn't want to dump this all on him and Nick stated he dumped things on her the other day, so now it's her turn. Nick promised her hot chocolate with marshmallows. As they were enjoying them, Sage explained that the person was her guardian who took her in and raised her after her parents died. Nick apologized for thinking her parents were divorced the other day. Sage didn't mind and explained that her friend was Constance's grandson who is handling this situation differently. Sage was talking to Nick in the Atheltic Club where Victoria meets up with him and Nick introduces Sage as the woman who saved him. Sage greeted Victoria. Victoria left and Sage was about to go upstairs into her apartment when Adam walked in and Nick called him "Bingham". Nick stated they went to college together calling him by his nickname "Bingo". Sage informed Nick this is the woman's grandchild.Nick was looking at the yearbook at the bar and saw a flashback of waking up from the beartrap recognizing Adam. Sage is crying telling Adam Constance won't make it through the day. Just before Constance dies, she sees Gabriel welcoming her into the light and realizes Adam isn't her grandson.Constance asked who Adam was and he claimed to be Gabriel. Constance knew it wasn't and Sage admit she did this for her. Gallery Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Current characters Category:Recurring Category:Bingham family